head over heels
by charbrose
Summary: dean never thought a house was in the cards for him, but now he has one and he shares it with two people he loves/ or a day in the life of dean, carmella and seth


_a/n: this is all because my bff rachel and i were talking about the combo of dean, carmella and seth in a polyship form. this is just a slice life piece about the three together because. the superstar shakeup brought both dean and carmella to the raw brand and she has the mitb briefcase just like seth and dean reuinted leading up to summerslam and as of right now the complete shield reunion has already happened._

* * *

 **~*~head over heels~*~**

 **pairing: dean ambrose/carmella/seth rollins**

 **summary: dean and seth could never say no to carmella's big amber flecked hazel eyes and her pretty pink pout/ or the one where carmella throws a housewarming party**

 **rating: t**

* * *

A house was _never_ supposed to be in the cards for him. Growing up houses had been for normal well-adjusted kids who weren't dealing with a junkie for a mother and her parade of asshole boyfriends while their dead-beat father was rotting away in prison. And as he got older, houses were for people who wanted to settle down and raise babies and have families. But that was never supposed to be _him_ , settling down and having a home and whatever.

He was destined for crappy apartment after crappy apartment as he scratched and clawed through the ranks in the indies. He didn't need much more than a roof over his head, honestly. He'd grown up – at times – with less than that, so why buy a big-ass house?

 _"Sethie..."_ A high-pitched feminine plea came to his ears as he stretched his arms over his head, rolled his shoulders and padded down the winding staircase from the master bedroom. At his heels was the smallest of their three dogs – Kevin, the yorkie that had originally been only Seth's – nipping at his sweat pants and yipping along the way. He laughed, low in his throat, as he bent down at his waist and picked up the tiny dog who eagerly licked at his face while his stubby tail wagged furiously.

"You're as spoiled as your crossfit junkie Daddy," He grumbled playfully, scratching Kevin behind his ears who rumbled happily and pushed his ears further against Dean's fingers, wanting more scratches.

"Please, Sethie _, **pretty** **please**_ ," More pleading and Dean didn't have to step into the kitchen to know her tiny frame is bouncing up and down and that sinfully pink pout is stuck out as far as her bottom lip can go. Her thick lashes are definitely batting furtively and he can tell – a heavy sigh coming from Seth – his defenses are weakening.

He can't blame him. That pout and her big amber flecked hazel eyes were a lethal combination.

* * *

Setting Kevin down as he stepped into the kitchen, he came up behind Seth and snatched the mug out of his hands and took a gulp of the steaming coffee inside. " _Ugh_ ," He groaned, pulling a face. "There's _no_ sugar in here; the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?!" Seth sputtered, deep brown eyes going wide. " _Are you serious?!_ You're the one who waltzed in here and snatched _my_ mug!"

"You know what they say, Rollins," Dean's dimples appearing as he pushed his fingers through his bed ridden curls. "Mi casa es u casa. Pretty sure that extends to mugs that are in the casa. One packet of sugar ain't gonna kill you."

"Because we don't have a cupboard full of mugs, you dick?" The Iowan groused through gritted teeth.

"Don't get your panties in a twist..." Dean started, but Carmella – never one for being ignored – quickly cut him off, "Who cares about the stupid mug! Sethie and I were having _a very important discussion_ and don't think I'm gonna let it go just to play ref over your dumb argument!"

"An important discussion, huh?" Dean turned his steel blue eyes to the blonde's warm hazel eyes. "Bout what? It's not even noon; what important shit could you be talking about before noon?"

Carmella let out a soft sigh as she stuck ot her bottom lip and batted her lashes while running her manicured nails up and down his thick forearm before they curled around his bicep. _"Deano..."_ A sing-song tone. "Sethie's being mean. All I want is to have a nice little housewarming so we can show off our new bomb-ass place and he doesn't want to."

The Ohioan's eyes narrowed as his lips twisted into a frown. A housewarming party? The fuck would he want a bunch of people in his house for? Especially since all they would do is look around and eat his food. Besides, why did they all have to show up at once? It's not like they wouldn't show up at the house at some point or another.

"Fun, huh? Fun for who? Cause why the fuck would I want a bunch of people in my house to look around and eat my food? You better pull out the big guns, Staten Island, if you're gonna get me on board with this housewarming thing."

 _"Seriously?!"_ She screeched, her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open. Her eyes narrowed quickly and she pointed at both men accusingly as she yelped, "Both of you suck! All I want is to do something fun and show off _our home_ ," She emphasized as tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip began to wobble. "Cause I love it and the two of you goombas, even when you make me mad, like right now but it's whatever. Never mind. Forget it."

Seth felt his heart sink at the sight of Mella's tear filled eyes and the way her lip wobbled. Kevin sensed her distress and began to whine as he trotted over to her, rubbing his head against her leg. The blonde scooped him up and nuzzled his furry face murmuring, "C'mon, Kevvie, let's go upstairs. Prince and Blue are way better company than these lame grumpy pantses down here."

With her nose high in the air, she stomped off leaving Dean and Seth in the kitchen. Her sniffles could be heard just like the slamming of their bedroom door.

* * *

Seth sighed carding his fingers through his hair. He twisted his lip between his teeth looking at Dean from behind his long lashes. "How long do you think it's gonna take her to come down?"

Anyone who knew Dean wouldn't believe that he could stand to be around Carmella for longer than about a minute, maybe even less. They were complete opposites and most would assume they would clash. However, they weren't as different as they seemed on the surface. Both came from hard scrabbled backgrounds – Dean growing up in Cincinnati's East End and Carmella in the tough borrough of Staten Island – and worked hard to get where they were now. Also, both could scrap and claw and fight with the best.

At first Seth was the common thread that linked them together, both falling hard for the Iowan – Dean first and Carmella coming along later – but the more time they spent together the closer they became and now they were inseperable. Often they would team up together against Seth to get their ways and when they were home they could be found laying around the pool in the backyard with Blue, Prince and Kevin at their feet while a cooler of beers was between them.

He sighed heavily, glancing up at the ceiling and he swore he could hear her sniffles. He knew they were nothing but crocodile tears. He had _always_ been able to see right through her act and this time was no exception. But _fuck_ – he groaned, uttering a stream of curses under his breath – he fell for it every time. She was made of tougher stuff and wouldn't fall apart because he and Seth wouldn't let her have a stupid party, but damn if she wasn't good. She was so under his skin and he cared so much (damn it) that he hated her being sad. While the tears and the stomping were for show, he knew deep down she was hurt.

 _our home. our home. our home._

The words kept bouncing around his head and he bit the inside of his cheek. He never thought he'd have that; a home, like, beyond just four walls and a roof. And that's what this house was; a home. He had his own Lazy-Boy in their living room. He got to put up that cheesy painting of the dogs playing poker in the rec room. He had a guitar leaning against the fireplace, a gift from Mella, that had a leopard print strap. He never thought he'd have more than just the four walls and a roof.

She wanted to show that off; their home, how they made four walls and a roof something more than that. How could he deny her that?

" _Awww fuck_ ," He groaned in exasperation. "Let's go up there and tell her she can have her stupid fuckin' party."

Seth arched an eyebrow, surprised at how quickly Dean caved. The surprise was clearly evident as the Ohioan cast him a glare while they walked up the stairs, "Don't act so surprised, Rollins, y'know how much it sucks when she's all pouty and shit. Do you really want to deal with the silent treatment all day? We gotta head out on the road tomorrow and she ain't gonna wake up on the right side of the bed till she gets her fuckin' way."

The last part of his sentence faded away just as they approached the bedroom door which suddenly opened with a flourish. "Was that supposed to be part of your apology? Cause if it was, it needs work," She remarked, tart as ever as she folded her arms across her chest, slim hip jutted to the side.

"You look real torn up about us saying no to your little party," Dean observed, reaching out to pull her petite frame into his bulkier one. She tried to resist, digging her heels into the carpet but he was too strong. His arms wound around her tiny waist, holding her close. "I don't like this idea, I ain't gonna lie, but fuck the two of you..." He glared at Seth over his shoulder since him being all soft now was his fault, too. "Are makin' me fuckin' soft and whatever, so you can have your dumbass party and let people show up to look at the house and eat our food."

Carmella looked skeptically from Dean to Seth and back again. "What's the catch?"

Seth sighed but there was a warm smile on his lips. "There's no catch. It's not like you're sixteen and you're gonna throw some rager at your parents house cause they're gone. You said it; this is _our home_ , so if you want to show it off you should. Just don't go too crazy. We're gonna be the ones cleaning up after all."

"What do you mean we?" Dean questioned, a low chuckle rumbling from his chest. "You're the neat freak weirdo who's gonna yell at me and Mella once we start cleaning cause it ain't up to your standards and whatever, so I dunno what this we shit you're talking about is."

"No way, man. You're not getting out of helping me clean up. There's gonna be at least fiften or twenty people plus the three of us and three dogs in this house when this party happens. And don't think," He turned to Carmella who was happily wrapped in Dean's bulk, her back now pressed to his front and a serene look on her beautiful features. "You're getting out of cleaning up, either. So it'll be this weekend, right? When everyone's got time off since we'll be doing the European tour next week? That's not a lot of time to plan, but we can make it work. So first things first..."

"It's a party, Rollins," Dean interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Not a military operation. Mella's got everything planned already, anyway, don't you?"

Carmella's amber flecked hazel eyes sparkled, making Seth arch a brow. "Just how long have you had this idea?"

The blonde bit down on her lip doing her best to look innocent as she twisted a lock of her golden hair around her finger. "Since we bought the house." She answered honestly, peering from behind the length of her velvet lashes. "And like Deano said, I got everything all planned. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just, please, Seth," She brought her hands together and in her warm tone was a begging note. "Don't follow everyone around with coasters. Like, seriously, please don't."

Seth huffed as an affronted look crossed his handsome features. "I wouldn't do that," He grumbled. "I'd just make sure they were on all the tables. It's not like I don't know how to have fun. I kicked both your asses at Rockband, remember? I mean c'mon, give me some credit. I'm on upupdowndown all the time. I was The Captain, y'know." He said referencing the nickname Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston and Big E had given him when he was WWE World Heavyweight Champion. "The New Day loves me and who knows how to have more fun than those guys, huh?"

"No one said you don't know how to have fun," Carmella slipped from Dean's hold, taking Seth's face in her hands, a soft look on her face. "It's just, y'know, you can go overboard about keeping this neat and whatever. You keep a bowls of water by the doggie door and the front door to wipe off Kevin, Prince and Blue's paws if it's muddy outside. Buuuuuuut, you make up for it by," She slid her hands along his lean torso, caressing his abs before placing them on his firm pecs as she stared up into his deep brown eyes. "By bein' so damn cute."

" _Cute?"_ Seth's lips twisted into a frown, shaking his head. "I think you mean _ruggedly handsome_."

" _You,_ ruggedly handsome?" Dean scoffed, playful grin playing at his pink lips. "With those puppy eyes and long lashes? Take another look in the mirror, baby boy. You're the cute one, deal with it. Sides," A lazy tilt of his head as he appraised Seth with frank appreciation. "Cute ain't a bad thing. Least not from where I'm standin'."

"Yeah, cute's workin' out real good for ya, Sethie," A heady purr from Mella in his ear before she turned his head, drawing him into a warm, wet kiss.

Their tongues tangled softly while their hands explored the familiar territory of each other's bodies. A passionate moan fell from her lips as he gave an intense groan once they pulled away. Her amber eyes were dark, turning an intense caramel around her irises and his dark chocolate eyes were almost black as they took in every inch of her curvaceous frame, leaving heat in their wake.

Looking over her shoulder at Dean who was leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, palming his dick through his basketball shorts, a sly grin quirked at his full lips, "Enjoying the show, Ambrose?"

"Ain't much of a show," Dean grumbled, blue eyes glaring. "You gonna get back to the action? Or do I need to step in?"

"Deano wants a show, Sethie," Carmella murmured, one arm winding around his neck as her fingers sunk into the thick strands of his dark hair. "Let's give him a hell of a show." Her soft tone drunk with promise before he sealed his lips over hers.

Dean would rather participate, of course, but there was something about watching Seth's dark head between Mella's tan thighs while her slender hands cupped her full breasts, manicured nails pinching her nipples until they were hard and aching, that was so fucking hot. He groaned as he arched his back, his fist pumping his heavy cock.

He was so close and that's when he heard Mella shriek, "Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!"

"Fuck, I'm close," He nearly shouted, his hips nearly coming off the bed. "C'm here," Seth growled, blindly reaching out for Dean. "Wanna take care of you too."

* * *

"Damn," He gave a slow sigh after he and Mella both fell over the edge. They were all a tangle of arms and legs, her blonde head resting on his chest while Seth laid next to him, his fingers pushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead. "This fucking housewarming thing better end just like this."

"Be a good boy and maybe it will," Mella sassed, sticking her tongue out. He quickly crashed their lips together, drawing her into a soft, languid kiss. Heat simmered in his veins; he could taste himself, faintly, on her tongue and he knew – the way she shuddered – she could taste herself, too.

"I'm always a good boy, baby," Smooth with the perfect grin titling at his sinful lips.

"Good to me and Sethie maybe," She scoffed slipping away. She, then, shimmied into dusty pink crushed velvet shorts before she pulled the matching cami over her head. "Why did you have to go and ruin the view?" Dean pouted. "Cause I'm gonna face-time Bay and let her know the party's goin' down, duh. I can't be doin' that in my birthday suit. Sides, I thought you didn't want anyone lookin' at what's yours?"

"Martinez is pretty hot." Dean gave a shrug, trying to appear nonchalant but his blue eyes twinkled with mischievous interest. "Y'know in that sweet girl next door kind of way. The one that gets under your skin and then you're beyond fucked. I bet you've always thought so." He teased his other lover.

"Bay's a one woman kind of girl," Carmella couldn't help but pout, a longing sigh in her tone. "And she's got her eyes set on Sami, anyway, so even though I agree with you about her girl next door hottness, it ain't gonna happen."

"I knew it," Seth nearly yelped, practically jumping out of Dean's loose embrace. "That's why she was so bummed out when he got traded in the Superstar Shakeup! She kept blowing Cesaro and I off instead of training with us for, like, that whole first week he was gone. But..." He frowned, thick eyebrows burrowing down as his dark eyes locked onto Mella's hazel. "They're not together, right? Cause she would totally tell me if they were and so would you...Wouldn't you? Because if they are, I need to talk to him."

"You need to talk to him?" Dean scoffed. "What the hell for? You're not Martinez's Daddy."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You do know if it wasn't for Bayley, I wouldn't have gone into your's and Roman's locker room the first night after the Shakeup, right? Remember, when I was so sure I was going to be sent to Smackdown because I beat Hunter at Mania? She..." He flushed, peering from behind his thick lashes. "She told me I should talk to you. She listend when I said, I um...Missed you and stuff."

Dean's pink lips spread slowly into a shit-eating grin, his dimples appearing. "Missed me, huh?"

"Don't be an ass. It's not like I never told you I missed you. Anyway," Seth quickly changed the subject. "They're not together, right? But why wouldn't they be? It's not like Sami doesn't know she likes him; how could he not know?"

"C'mon, Sethie, you know Sami. If it ain't spelled out for him with a neon sign, he can be pretty oblivious," Mella reminded. "Which is why," Her pink lips quirked mischievously and her hazel eyes danced with intent. "You and me are gonna make sure they finally get their acts together."

"Mella..." Seth's tone was full of warning. "Don't start," She remarked. "You love Bay as much as I do; maybe even more. Honestly," She huffed. "If we didn't have our thing goin' on, I'd be jelly as hell over the two of you, but you're cute as fuck so that's why I stopped myself from puttin' bleach in your shampoo on my second night at RAW. Sooooo as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I got a banger to plan. See you boys later. Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do with either of you." A sassy wink as she blew a kiss to both of them.

* * *

"Tease!" Seth grumbled before snuggling back into Dean's bulky arms.

"She's so fucking lucky she's hot as hell," Dean murmured, eyes trained on her swaying slim hips as she slipped from their bedroom, skipping down the steps with Kevin's little yips following her bouncy footsteps. "I'd never let you get away with this housewarming shit."

"Gee, Dean," Seth's tone was snarky. "I love you, too."

"Cause I haven't let you get away with other shit? Like the turkey bacon that's in our fridge? Or how I mysteriously became a member of SinCity Crossfit even though I think that fucking shit was created by the devil? What about that drawer full of compression leggings that are all in my size and not yours? One day I woke up to a jewlery box on mine and Mella's side of the bed and there was an earring in there, just one, and now that little hoop's back in my ear. So don't say I haven't let you get away with shit either, Sethie."

"You have such a way with words," The younger man hadn't let up with the snark, which made Dean roll his eyes. "The fuck you want from me, Rollins?" He grumbled, pulling the slender man back into his bulk after he had rolled away in a huff. "You want me go stand outside with your crappy emo music blasting to show you how much I love you? Or what if I went down to Wal-Mart and grabbed a can of spray paint and tagged all our names in a heart on some random wall on a street corner somewhere around here? That what you want?"

"Crappy? I'm not the one with taste in crappy music," Seth grumbled as a pout crossed his full lips. "That's Mella with her house music and raps. I'd rather listen to your classic rock and that twangy country stuff you and Roman would play when we were traveling together. But I don't want you tagging walls or blasting my music in the backyard. I just..." He trailed off, a heavy sigh escaping as his rich chocolate eyes stared deeply into his lover's soft ocean blue eyes.

"C'mon, man, y'know how much I've _always_ liked yanking your chain," Dean gave his signature lopsided grin, his large palm cupping Seth's sculpted cheekbone while his thumb dipped down to trace the shape of his alluring lips. "I've been doin' it since I first saw you back at FCW. But hey it's not like you don't let me get away with shit, too. That's what makes us – this weird thing, we've got happening – you, me and Mella, work. We let each other get away with shit, like the housewarming and turkey bacon and how the two of you let me hop on my bike and ride out to the desert and you don't get all concerned and worried I'm sneakin' around or whatever. You give me my space and all that."

Seth flushed and his heart lurched forward. He felt stupid for taking Dean's teasing to heart. But after all they had been through – pre Carmella – it was hard not to feel like their foundation was still shaky, that the other man was still looking over his shoulder – paranoid as ever – wondering when the other shoe would drop and he'd be betrayed all over again.

That wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to let it. He'd be damned if he lost Dean again.

"We good?" The familiar grit and gravel of Dean's raspy tone brought Seth back to the here and now.

"We're always good." Soft and warm like the puff of air he let out that burst over Dean's lips, which he drew into a languid kiss, his mouth falling open easily to allow the other's tongue to enter and tangle with his own.

* * *

Carmella carefully selected her outfit for the housewarming. Seth expected tonight to be a lowkey affair, just the close friends they all had in common, but Carmella couldn't do anything halfway. If she was going to throw a party, she was going to _throw a party_. She figured with the perfect outfit and a bat of her lashes and well placed pout, she'd get her way and he wouldn't complain too much about the extra people in the house.

Leaning over the gold trimmed vintage vanity Dean had picked out as a surprise for her, she swiped a bold red lipstick (his favorite) across her lips. She then spritzed her wrists and the pulse point of her neck with her Juicy Gold Couture perfume, her fawless tan skin no smelling like deep berries and warm honeysuckle with undertones of caramel and vanilla. She backed away from the vanity and exaimned her figure in the fitted black velvet dress with its deep sweetheart neckline, which showed off her every curve.

"The hell are you wearin'?" There was Dean's gravel tone, making her jump and spin on her thin stiletto heel to face the Cincinnati native. "The fuck, Deano?!" She screeched, clutching dramatically at her chest, trying to calm her suddenly rapid breathing.

"Not that I don't appreciate this little number you're workin'," Lust flashed in his blue/grey eyes as he took in her perky breasts and the length of her shapely legs. "But this ain't no red carpet, babe. Don't tell me you're gonna try and wrangle me into some fuckin' penguin suit and shit. Cause I hate to break it to you, but I ain't wearin' some suit in my own house."

"Dean..." He could hear the beginning of a whine in her tone and he shook his head emphatically. "You're barkin' up the wrong tree, sweetheart. Sethie ain't wearin' no suit and neither am I. The hell are you wearin' that for, anyway?" He arched a skeptical brow, crossing his arms over his chest while he leaned against the wall of the bathroom. "This is just some small thing or whatever, so whaddya gotta be all dolled up for?"

"It ain't a crime for a girl to wanna look good, y'know. Can't I just wanna look good for the sake of lookin' good? Or maybe," She sashayed toward him, each step purposeful just like the sway of her hips before she pulled him close by the collar of his t-shirt. "I wanna look good for you and Sethie. Did ya ever think of that, huh?" A sultury purr in his ear as she traced the curve of his bicep with her nails. "I figured while we're showin' off the house, the two of you could show me off, too."

"Just how many people are gonna be eatin' my food and walkin' around my house? Don't tell me it's just Nae and Styles, Ro and his girls Char and Becks and Martinez and Zayn cause I know it ain't. You wouldn't be all dolled up for just them."

"So a few more people are comin' big deal..."

"Carmella..." She winced at the dark note in his tone and the way his eyes narrowed at her. Also, he never called her by her full name. She was always Mella or 'babe' or 'sweetheart' or 'sweet cheeks,' ect. She gave a soft sigh, twisting her bottom lip between her teeth as she peered up at him through her thick lashes. "Don't be mad. It's just... a few more pople are comin', that's all. It ain't no big thing. I just, um, wanna look nice. It wouldn't hurt if you did, too."

Dean didn't say anything, he just clicked his tongue and nodded before turning on his heel and walking back into the bedroom. Carmella bit her lip nervously as she heard the sliding door to their walk-in closet open. She could hear him ruffling through various drawers and sighed heavily, resisting the urge to push her fingers through her styled waves as she waited for him to come back.

"Deeeeeaaaaan..." She wheedled just as he reappeared. A flash of burgundy was tossed in her direction along with a pair of dark jeans, both which landed at her feet. Picking up the items, she arched a brow when she saw the flash of burgundy was one of her halter lace bralettes.

"That's plenty fancy or whatever." He grumbled.

She didn't want to cry, because honestly she just wanted tonight to be perfect and she thought this velvet dress with the black Jimmy Choos Seth had surprised her with a couple weeks ago was the perfect outfit. She'd stand out in black as she gave strict instructions to the other women that were coming to wear anything but black and even though, they knew everyone who was coming, she thought – since she looked so good – Seth and Dean would be just as proud to show her off as they would be about showing off their home.

Her bottom lip wobbled but she held back. Before she could say anything, Seth's voice could be heard from downstairs, "Billie, Peyton what are you doing here?"

The Iconic Duo from NXT giggled brightly, their matching Aussie accent's floating through, "We're here for the housewarming, silly. We brought you a gift; it's 19 Crimes's, The Banished red wine, it's one of Australia's best wines. We couldn't believe we could find it here in Vegas."

"Thanks..." Seth's tone was dry and both Dean and Mella – even from the bedroom, without seeing him – could tell the smile on his face was strained. "You gonna tell him there's a few more people comin'? Or do you want me to? Now, I know," Dean drawled lazily, waving his hand in her direction. "Why you were deadset on this lil number. You figured with your curves poured into that dress – black, his favorite color – and a bat of your lashes, he'd forget about this being some small thing."

"I just..." Carmella started but Dean put a finger to her lips. "I'll tell him, but if he's pissed you're cleain' up your own mess." He grumbled as he shook his head before leaving the room.

* * *

Carmella let out an angry huff and threw the clothes on the bathroom floor. She had never let any of her boyfriends dictate her wardrobe and she wasn't going to start now. She had meticulously selected her outfit and she damn sure hell wasn't going to change. He would just have to deal with it. Besides, she was sure Seth would love it.

Stomping down the steps, she put on a bright smile as she greeted the Aussie's happily, "Billie, Peyton, I'm so glad you guys could come! I know Hunter can be such a slave driver and all."

"Mella!" They squealed at the same time while Dean muttered under his breath, grabbing the wine from Seth's hand, "I'm gonna need this."

"Did you know?" Seth asked following the older man into the kitchen. "Nah, I didn't know about Thing One and Thing Two," Dean took a swig straight from the bottle, making Seth roll his eyes and tell him flatly, "You're an animal, I swear. There are these inventions called glasses, Ambrose. Jesus Christ. Soooooo..." He fumbled with his hands, a nervous habit he had since as long as Dean had known him. "How many people are actually going to be here? Like, a lot?"

"More than the usual suspects," Dean shrugged, reaching into a cabinet and grabbing a mug. He poured a healthy amount of wine inside and took a large gulp. "Mella's out here in some... Fuck," He cursed, biting in the inside of his cheek. "She looks good, dude. Like real fuckin' good. It's this black velvet dress with this neckline and shit. Her tits look too good, y'know? Anyways, she thought she'd slip that on, bat her lashes and you wouldn't be pissed about the big crowd comin' through."

"You didn't drink all the wine did ya, Deano?" Mella questioned, arching a brow. "Not yet," He answered. "Don't worry, Toots, y'know I'll save some for you." He winked, making her laugh.

"You could, at least," She sighed, leaving the doorway to the kitchen. "Change into a Henley. Y'know the evergreen one. The one," She purred, slipping her hands underneath his t-shirt to caress his abs. "That brings out your eyes and makes your arms look real good. For me?"

 _there go the lashes and there's the pout,_ Dean gave a wry grin and had to bite back a groan as her right hand went higher underneath his shirt, finger tips lightly grazing his nipple before her hand came to rest on his pec, fingers lightly digging into his skin.

"What's in it for me, doll?"

 _two could play this game_

"I dunno..." Sing-song before she rose on her tip toes, lips sucking on the lobe of his right ear, teeth briefly tugging on the little gold hoop inside. "The fact that I'm not wearin' any panties, seems interesting to me, I don't know about you."

"Fucking fuck," He all but growled. "You really know how to play dirty."

"I learned from the best, Deano."

"Damn right you did, sweet cheeks." A slap to her ass and he's gone, taking the stairs two at a time just as the doorbell rings.

* * *

Seth follows Mella to the door and standing outside are Charlotte, Roman and Becky. Both women look gorgeous, as is to be expected and Mella shares a knowing smile with Becky when she glances down at her shoes. The heels are at least five inches, bringing her closer in height to her much taller partners. The two share a soft giggle as they hug tightly, whispering in each other's ears, which makes their giggling grow louder.

"I wouldn't want to take those bad boys off, but," Mella gives a playful huff, looking at Seth over her shoulder, a soft tilt to her red lips. "Sethie is very strict about shoes in the house."

"Uh-uh," Becky clicked her tongue. "Yer better not be tryin' to get me all liquored up so yer can steal my shoes, Princess. Yer fergettin' I know yer."

"Oh, puh-lease, Becks," Mella rolls her eyes, pulling the red head inside. "I would never. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, anyway." She pouted. "We're not the same size. Blisters are gross. Now, c'mon, Billie and Peyton are here and they brought wine, that somehow Sethie kept Deano from finishing. It's that red from Australia, y'know the one we like."

"Charlotte..." Roman didn't get more than the blonde's name out of his mouth before she was halfway toward the kitchen, right on Becky and Mella's heels. Turning to look over her shoulder, she assured with a soft smile playing at her glossy pink lips, "Don't worry, Ro, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Who is Becky?" Seth questions, arching a brow. "Dean?"

Roman doesn't get a chance to answer because suddenly a cold, wet nose is nuzzling at his feet and there's a small pinch, his right toe being bit and the big man nearly jumps a foot in the air. "The fuck?" He all but yelps, looking down and there's the newest addition to the Rollins-Ambrose-VanDale home, a rumbling bull dog puppy named, Blue.

The pup sits on his haunches, tongue lolling out of his mouth, looking not in the least apologetic and Roman narrows his eyes at him, then his deep brown eyes meet Seth's bottomless chocolate and he says, wry smile curling at his lush lips, "Dean picked him, huh?"

"What gave it away?" Seth remarked dryly as Blue waddled back over to Roman, eying his socked-feet once more and giving the fabric an experimental lick, making the big man squirm.

"Blue, c'mon, boy." He kept his voice stern and then there was Dean's raspy tone coming through, "What's he doin'?"

"He, uh, likes my feet? He won't stop tryin' to lick at 'em or bite 'em. Then he sits there, tongue hangin' out and lookin' like he's done nothin'. Sounds like," A smile curls at Roman's lush lips, his deep brown eyes meeting Dean's light blue. "Somebody else I know."

Blue nuzzles Roman's leg and barks before nudging at his hands that's resting at his side. He sits back on his haunches again, tongue lolling out and gives a whine.

Dean shakes his head and tells Roman, "Don't be an asshole, dick face. Pet the dog. He's tryin' to be your friend. Jesus."

Roman bends and ruffles Blue's floppy ears and the dog practically flops at his feet, nearly purring and Seth laughs, elbowing Dean and saying, "Wow, it's like after we debuted and Roman gave you a beer, suddenly you were putty in his hands and the best of friends."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, eyes narrowing into slits and then there's a burst of giggles and a happy tone, "Oh, look Sami, it's Blue!"

The dog perked up, his head darting to the right and the left when he heard the sound of his name. "Hey, boy, hey," Cooed Bayley as she bent down, clicking her tongue and urging the lumbering pup to come her way. "Oooooh, look at you! You must have just gotten a bath, huh? Your coat is so shiny! You're even more handsome in person. Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

"Hey, guys," Sami gave a jaunty wave, usual bright smile on his thin lips. "Oh, um, hey Bayley and I got you two..." He points at Dean and Seth. "Uh, like a housewarming gifts and stuff. Where's..." He looked around the foyer, browns furrowing. "Mella? We got her something too."

"Yeah," Bayley says, rising to her full height. "Where is my best friend, that I haven't seen in forever?"

"Oh, so Mella's you're best friend, huh? Then what am I? Chopped liver?" Seth grumbles, making Bayley laugh as she immediately links their arms together. "Stoooooooop, Seth," She sing-songs. "You know I love you. So much." She giggles, taking his right cheek between her thumb and index finger and pinching, which makes him groan and swat at her.

"Which ones are for me and Mella, Sami?" Seth asks, still pushing at Bayley who's practically jumping on him like a limpet while Blue weaves between everyone's feet, low grumble leaving his throat.

"These, um, are yours," Sami answers just as Dean claps a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Zayn, let's break into the whiskey Thing One and Thing Two brought with them. Sethie and Mella can fight over Martinez outside."

"Um, sure... I guess," Sami murmurs. "But, um, I don't really drink whiskey...Or at all," He mutters under his breath as he gets steered away from the group by Dean.

* * *

"Look, dude," Dean says, a heavy sigh leaving his lips after he and Sami ended up in the rec room that was just off to the side of the living room. "I give a fuck about, like, I dunno three people that aren't Ro, Mella and Seth, okay? And one of 'em's my sister, so maybe I really only give a fuck about two people that aren't them. My point is," Dean grabbed a pool cue from the wall and leaned against the table, eying Sami in a way that reminded the Canadian of his indie alter ego, Jon Moxley. Suddenly, the red head felt lightheaded. He gulped thickly, but kept his hazel eyes on Dean's blue. "Seth and Mella care about Martinez. They're on this kick that the two of you are, like, soulmates or whatever. They were gonna play matchmaker tonight and all that shit. So I'm only gonna say this once; if you fuck with her, you fuck with them and that means you're fuckin' with me and I don't think you wanna do that. So don't hurt her, all right?"

Sami's heart beat returns to normal faster than he thought he would. He can't help the laughter that bubbles up in his throat and bursts forth. Dean's brows crease together and he arches a brow, confused at why the hell he's being laughed at.

Sami shakes his head and gives Dean a hearty pat on his shoulder. "Um, not that I don't appreciate the shovel talk, but um... _Why_ would I hurt Bayley? How could I _ever_ hurt Bayley? That's like the last thing I would ever do, _ever_. She's... She's _so_... I mean, like, _wow_... Have you seen her? Her hair, it's so pretty and shiny, even without the lights from the ring. It's not just brown, it's..."

"Fuckin' hell, Zayn," Dean interrupts. "Tell her all this sappy shit. I don't give a fuck about her hair and how it's not just brown and all that other junk. Jesus." He gives the other man a clap on his back before walking out of the rec room.

* * *

Whether Zayn is following him or not, Dean doesn't know but he's walking outside and sees everyone around the pool. Billie and Peyton are giggling as the darker brunette is sitting in the burgundy haired woman's lap while talking with Charlotte and Becky. Roman isn't far from his girls, legs stretched out on a lounger, beer in his hand while Blue is curled on his lap, tongue lolling out. Bayley's hands are waving around and Mella's laughing before she slips out of Seth's hold and takes the brunette into her arms before saying, "Hit that music!"

Seth laughs, head shaking but rises to his feet and walks over to the stero system they had installed over by the wet bar. He doesn't notice Zayn's behind him until he hears his soft accent, "It hits you when you least it expect it, huh? Realizing what you have? How luck you are?"

"Yeah," Dean's tone is throaty and his feet carry him toward his best friend. He nearly pushes the other man off the lounger, glaring when he glares back. "Really?" Roman's tone is dry.

"It's my house, asshole. If any of us should move, it's you. I bought this lounger." Dean's tone and smile are both unrepentant, making Roman laugh. "Why the fuck do I put up with you again?"

"Cause I'm the best fuckin' friend you've ever had, loser. Also, I keep the beers ice cold just for you, babe. But this shit's pretty fuckin' crazy, ain't it? I got a house. With a pool and a rec room and a wet bar. There's a stereo system out here, too. Me, man," The wonder in Dean's tone makes Roman's heart lurch and his stomach twist. "Fuckin' Dean Ambrose, with a house. And, uh," He rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Two people who live in it, too. And they wanna. And that's cause of me. Who would have ever guessed?"

"You deserve this, y'know? Don't ever think you don't." Roman stared right in Dean's eyes and the Ohioan's stomach flipped. This was the same look he gave him when Dean told him he and Seth were getting back together. It was also there when the bigger man told him about Charlotte and Becky and their arrangement or whatever. His heart flipped.

"The fuck, man?" Dean grumbled, poking at Roman in the stomach. "You don't have to get all mushy."

* * *

Roman shook his head, laughing under his breath. He watched as Dean slipped between Mella and Bayley, sending the brunette over to Sami while he spun the younger blonde around. He knew Dean never thought – after growin up in the public housing on Cincinnati's East End and struggling for so long, with only his little sister really caring about him – he would have anything close to this, but he wasn't wrong when he told him he deserved this.

The big man felt the lounger's weight dip and he turned to his left to find Becky's soft golden amber eyes staring at him. His heart tripped up and then there was the sizzle of heat in his veins when he felt the familiar press of soft lips at his throat. Vanilla was heavy in the air along with strawberries.

 _Charlotte._

And sure enough when he turned to his right, there were the blonde's deep blue eyes in his field of vision. "C'mon, Big Dog," She teased, her voice low and throaty. "Everyone's dancing and Becky and I don't want to be left out."

"We can't have that, can we?" He rolls his eyes as she helps him to his feet.

* * *

"Look," Mella all but squeals as Seth walks up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. He follows her line of sight to see Sami holding Bayley close, their foreheads pressed together. "They look so cute!"

"I should go..." Seth starts to pull away but Dean shakes his head. "I took care of it. Zayn ain't gonna do anything to hurt her. When I implied that he'd be fuckin' with you two if he did, which meant he was fuckin' with me, he laughed in my face, the fucker. He couldn't believe I even suggested that he might. Then he started getting all sappy about her hair and whatever and I had to get out of there. I thought I was gonna throw up."

"There's nothin' wrong with bein' romantic," Mella grumbled. "You coulda probably learned a few things from Sami." She pokes him in the chest for emphasis.

"I'm plenty romantic," Dean defends. "I'm out here dressed like you want. I got all these people out here drinkin' my wine, my beer and probably my whiskey. Then we're all gonna go back inside and they're gonna eat my food. And after when I kick them all out," He leans in close, his lips latching onto the pulse point of Mella's neck. Then his lips are right above her ear, gravel tone thick with promise, "It's gonna be the three of us out here, a little buzzed and me and Seth are gonna lay you on one of the loungers and fuck you so good. Or maybe I'll just walk into the rec room after everyone's gone and play some pool or pick on the guitar since I'm not romantic enough."

"The hell you're gonna play pool or pick at your guitar," Mella's tone is low and threatening, which makes Dean laugh before he seals her lips in a soft, slow kiss. He pulls back and murmurs, "When you're lookin' so good, doll face, why would I do anything else but give you what I know you want, huh?"

"C'mon," Seth murmurs. "We've got all that food inside and we can't feed it all to Blue. Besides," His chocolate eyes dance mischievously. "He doesn't like whipped cream, anyway."


End file.
